


Предвестие бури

by outsomnia



Category: 4minute (Band), Heize (Musician), K-hiphop, K-pop, MKIT RAIN, Pentagon (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Sunmi (Korea Musician), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Genderswap, Mystery, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Одиссей — персонаж греческой мифологии, отличавшийся умом и хитростью. Его путь домой по окончании войны затянулся на десять лет из-за гнева Посейдона и разнообразных злоключений.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	1. Ulisse

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/9nD7g88.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/I18LN0j.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/egzCXtf.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/g7R5TNH.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/8GurF8L.jpg), [6](https://imgur.com/QRZI2E7.jpg), [7](https://imgur.com/XZhuGtr.jpg), [8](https://imgur.com/fITrrIQ.jpg).


	2. Ade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Аид — в древнегреческой мифологии бог подземного царства мёртвых.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/6yosr6D.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/s5U68OY.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/37fxQOT.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/00IrCTA.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/9AOfdSa.jpg), [6](https://imgur.com/XtJQaCw.jpg), [7](https://imgur.com/y3lYOnf.jpg), [8](https://imgur.com/NMWiGYG.jpg).


	3. Prometeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прометей — один из титанов в древнегреческой мифологии, защитник людей от произвола богов, царь скифов. По древнейшей версии мифа, Прометей похитил огонь у Гефеста, унёс с Олимпа и передал его людям.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/EAMzgvq.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/T9COTzf.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/mZKyGde.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/ApNdLv1.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/yuqjbKq.jpg), [6](https://imgur.com/ZXaOSa3.jpg), [7](https://imgur.com/zwnWlkv.jpg), [8](https://imgur.com/nr7iE9R.jpg).


	4. Achille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ахилл — персонаж древнегреческой мифологии, участник Троянской войны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/5nOtNeB.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/62S876e.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/ZHkK6T4.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/9uJvp22.gif), [5](https://imgur.com/ZuBeDlp.jpg), [6](https://imgur.com/6OHKNFa.jpg), [7](https://imgur.com/QmipoC5.jpg), [8](https://imgur.com/Gb3PMBs.jpg).


	5. Ermes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гермес — в древнегреческой мифологии бог торговли и счастливого случая, хитрости, воровства, юношества и красноречия. Покровитель глашатаев, послов, пастухов, путников. Посланник богов и проводник душ умерших в подземное царство Аида.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/FQxY1ZJ.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/MrPo1bm.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/fcmld9j.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/2sOB2Iv.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/lXfLVnr.png), [6](https://imgur.com/PaSLz40.jpg), [7](https://imgur.com/W1LDusS.jpg), [8](https://imgur.com/WjaJEkL.jpg).


	6. Eracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Геракл — персонаж греческой мифологии, с самого рождения демонстрировавший необыкновенную физическую силу и храбрость. На службе у Еврисфея Геракл совершил двенадцать подвигов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/m2LqLep.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/sM6ewDu.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/QkeKsUA.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/SSAj50n.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/bICR6bw.jpg), [6](https://imgur.com/6LXyzgc.png), [7](https://imgur.com/ozJ9LGe.jpg), [8](https://imgur.com/Yxp4C2a.jpg).


	7. Mida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мидас — фригийский царь, который по легенде превращал в золото все, к чему прикасался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/nJZ0sni.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/tSKfngx.png), [3](https://imgur.com/s6CsmxY.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/P1K3QKG.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/dnF8t7T.jpg), [6](https://imgur.com/XezFuAn.jpg), [7](https://imgur.com/MT9Dw86.jpg), [8](https://imgur.com/8Zc2xJc.jpg).


	8. Medusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Горгона Медуза известна тем, что её взгляд обращал человека в камень.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/iXA6l4x.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/WJvhNNq.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/CT9BEHr.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/sYkgglg.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/oMS4LwC.jpg), [6](https://imgur.com/ey5nWWl.jpg), [7](https://imgur.com/eSOCBIK.jpg), [8](https://imgur.com/igAOnQK.jpg).


	9. Persefone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персефона — в древнегреческой мифологии богиня плодородия и царства мёртвых, владычица преисподней.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/lkDs99O.jpg), [2](https://imgur.com/acPYQld.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/yANIpQD.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/gJ7GUEl.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/asRJKl1.jpg), [6](https://imgur.com/VLH9ZZB.jpg), [7](https://imgur.com/YzJwOve.jpg), [8](https://imgur.com/DP98XyQ.jpg).


	10. Orfeo ed Euridice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Говорили, что ничто не могло устоять перед прекрасными мелодиями Орфея, даже деревья и камни были очарованы его музыкой. Однажды он решил спуститься в царство мёртвых, чтобы увидеть свою жену, и его мелодии растопили сердце самого Аида, впоследствии разрешившему Орфею забрать Эвридику с собой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Согласно некоторым поверьям, светлячки являются душами мертвых. Другие же гласят, что яркое свечение светлячков проникает до самого сердца и пробуждает любовь ото сна.  
> Исходники: [1](https://imgur.com/ZSUOFKv.gif), [2](https://imgur.com/W4la5dh.jpg), [3](https://imgur.com/GeFjwGq.jpg), [4](https://imgur.com/qYnQ8zZ.jpg), [5](https://imgur.com/Sz2BsKY.jpg), [6](https://imgur.com/CveDNb1.jpg), [7](https://imgur.com/uCbEeDo.jpg), [8](https://imgur.com/XbXOVeT.jpg).


End file.
